


An Easy Fandom Primer for Terra Ignota

by Anonymous



Category: Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Author Plagiarized Wikipedia, Author Plagiarized page 84 also, Gen, Spreadsheets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Terra Ignota is such a straightforward and accessible fandom that I really don't understand how anyone would need a primer for it, but just in case, here is a spreadsheet!!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous, Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	An Easy Fandom Primer for Terra Ignota

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/gifts).



> (For reasons unrelated to EAD I was recently "canon reviewing" this book and I came across your one-star review on Goodreads, which is extremely apt and succinct, so then when I saw spreadsheets in the tag set obviously this is where my mind went.)

[Click here for a Google Spreadsheet (published to web)!](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/e/2PACX-1vRY0RmRIeE6qakAu8iPFY2tEjrHZ2IQ_2maCLEONK0uYCS0P2tza645KS3IrHaCcYB4Ol6pneAF0IZk/pubhtml)


End file.
